Another Fuedal Fairy Tale
by Inuhanyougrl
Summary: Kagome is a 15yr old girl who is thrown into the fuedal era where a man declared that she will be his wife. Hes everyones favorite cocky mercenary, Bankotsu. Is it love or hate? read to find out! Rated M for future chapters.


(A/N: Okay so i had a dream and this was it. It was so good that i was like, "Hey! how about i should write it out!" hehe so here i am, i hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Bankotsu: 19yrs old, Mercenary

Kagome: 16yrs old, Miko in process

_"Kagome! don't play in the shrine, you'll get hurt come back to the house", said a women to a smaller child. She was inside her home looking out the window waiting for her daughter to come in. She started to wash dishes and would glance up every once in a while._

_"okay mama!" kagome yelled back. she picked up her cat buyo who had ran into the shrine and began to leave. As she got to the top of the shrine she stopped and let buyo drop from her arms. The cat ran and kagome turned around to look at the old well that was in the shrine. She felt a feeling that she wasn't alone and felt a bit excited and horrified at the same time._

_"hello? is anyone there?" she whispered as she slowly scanned the shrine in its darkness. The shrine doors closed shut and kagome screamed. She fell down the stairs and groaned as she sat up. She wanted to cry but didn't because she was a big girl now. So she tried to get use to the darkness of the room and she looked around again. This time she saw the shadow of what seemed to be a person._

_" Who are you?!" she yelled at the brink of bursting into tears. She scooted back as the object seemed to come closer to her._

_"Child do not cry. I am not here to hurt you, just to inform you of your destiny when you turn 15 years old." said the voice in a feminine voice. To kagome the voice sounded like a women, a very pretty women. _

_"So your not going to hurt me?" she replied back with a little hope that she wouldn't die at the age of 4. The object or person came closer till the light from the cracks of the shrine door lite up her face. She was beautiful. She had had long black waist length hair and pale porcelain unflawed skin. She was wearing an old kimono probably from long time ago kagome guessed._

_"no child i will not harm you. Now what is your name?" said the voice. Kagome sighed a sigh of relief and jumped up immediately to introduce herself to this pretty lady._

_"The names kagome! and yours?" she said with a smile that lite up the room._

_"My name is Midoriko" said the lady with a smile on her face. _

_"thats a very pretty name i wish i had a pretty name like that" said Kagome._

_"Thank you. Kagome i must tell you that when you turn 15yrs old, you will travel to a place far away from here and you will not be able to return. You will meet someone that will seem evil and destructive but that is only longing for you and your love. You will need this person more then anything in the world. When you get to this place it will not be like this one. There will be only forests and demons everywhere, not that many humans. You must be strong to survive, it is your destiny. You are a miko and a very strong one at that. In a couple years i will perish and all of my powers will be handed down to you. Use them carefully kagome. You now hold an object called the shikon no tama. And in the world that you leave to the demons and humans there will fight and kill for it. You must protect it with your life. Do not let anyone take it from you. When you enter this land you will have friends and you will meet a women of old age that will tell you more of the jewel. For now i must go." Midoriko began to retreat into darkness._

_"wh-what?! wait midoriko! i don't understand! why cant i some back!?" Kagome said as she tried to run after Midoriko._

_"You will understand in time. Do not be afraid and follow your destiny Kagome. You will grow into a fine young women" Midoriko said as her voice disappeared._

_"Midoriko!" Kagome screamed._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagomes alarm went off. She lazily whipped out her hand and pushed the button to shut the alarm up.

"Kagome get up, Breakfast is ready!" yelled kagomes mom from downstairs.

"uggghh, but i don't wanna get up." said kagome as she yawned and sat up in bed. It was 7:00am on a Saturday and her mom still made her get up early.

"why cant we just all sleep in on weekends like everyone else does?" She questioned talking to herself. She got up from bed and was dressed in pink pajamas with little rainbows and unicorns all over. She went to the bathroom and went to go and wash up. She pinned her hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs to go and eat.

"Morning mama, so what are we going to do today?" said kagome as she grabbed some toast and ate it with some eggs that her mother had served her.

"we aren't doing anything. Its you that will be doing something today." said kagomes mom with a smile on her face. Kagomes face went from bright and happy to dark and disappointed.

"what? what do you mean only i will be doing something to today?" Kagome questioned as she dropped her toast.

"Well me, grandpa and souta are all going out of town for the rest of the week, and the shrine needs cleaning, you'll need to take everything out and dust and clean." she said as she flipped some pancakes.

"What?! and how come i knew nothing about this, why do i have to clean out that ugly old thing all by myself and why aren't i going!" screamed kagome as she shoved eggs into her mouth.

"Well first your going to clean it all alone because i said so and two your not going because your grades have been slipping in school and Mr. Nakitama has informed me of your naps in class." said her mom sounding a little infuriated. Kagome didn't think that Mr. Nakitama would actually tell her mom, that bastard.

"hehe oh mom you know i love you!" said kagome as she got up from her seat and kissed her mom on the cheek. She bashed her eyes and begged her mom for about half and hour to let her go.

"No and thats it now get outside and start cleaning" She said and stomped off. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and frowned mumbling things under her breath. She set out to go and clean the shrine that she hadn't been in since she was younger.

She stood outside and stared at the shrine doors. The wind picked up and gusted right passed her. She blocked her face away from the wind with her arm.

"what was that about it. The news said it was gonna hot today not windy, ehhh i always knew they were wrong." she said . She stepped forward and unlocked the door. She had to push the doors open. When she did she couldn't see anything. She pulled out her flashlight and looked around till she found the light switch. She turned it on and started down the stairs with buckets in her hands. As she stepped forward one of the steps was loose and broke making kagome fall down the stairs and all the water in the buckets fall all over her.

"ouch! damn stairs what the heck! dang it! now i'm soaked!" said kagome as she sat up holding her head. She got up and squeezed the water out of her shirt and dusted herself off. Looking around there was a lot of boxes in there, she has her work cut out for her. Before she could move and get started she noticed the well that was boarded up and had a sutra placed on it.

"hmm..." said kagome as she traced the sutra with her fingers. This was not one of her grandpa's sutras because his were sloppy and never worked. I mean they barley stuck to anything. She wanted a better look so she tried to peel it off. When she tried it wouldn't come off. Kagome tried over and over till she got up all her strength and pulled hard when she did a bright light came from the sutra and kagomes eyes widened.

'what the...' she thought as she pulled harder. The light got really bright and kagome was thrown from the well to the stair case.

"ouch! why am i always getting hurt on stairs, but wait that light where did it come from" she said. She got up and went back to the well. She looked for the sutra but could not find it anywhere. She gave up the search for the sutra and began to take boxes down when she felt something. She didn't know what it was but it was coming from the well. She glanced back at the well to make sure nothing fishy was happening and then continued to do her work.

"Whoo i'm tired! i need a break" she said a few hours later and sat on the well. she began to eat a sandwich as she sat there looking around. The well began to shake and kagome jumped off.

"what the hell!" she said as she stared at the well. The cracks of the well began to glow with a light and the boarded part of the well blew into pieces. The well was filled with a white magical light. Kagome's eyes were as big as tennis balls and she couldn't move at all. She could only stare. What came next made kagome bolt for the door.

Tenticals that looked like they did not belong to any kind of animal of her world came out and flopping around everywhere. She ran but didn't make it. The tenticals caught her leg when she reached the top of the stairs and was dragged down hitting her head on every step down.

' i always get hurt by stairs' was the last thing she thought before she was pulled into the well and went unconscious from hitting her head of the steps of the stairs.


End file.
